Mikey Jimenez
) |family = Aime Limon Mike Jimenez Jade Jimenez |twitter = @mky |instagram = @mkyofficial |snapchat = mikey_lgnd}} Michael Daniel "Mikey" Jimenez (born October 23, 1999) is an American singer-songwriter. He was formerly a part of the pop musical group, 4th Ave, before going solo. Personal Life and Family Michael Jimenez was born to Aime Limon and Mike Jimenez in East Los Angeles. He has a younger sibling named Jade Jimenez (born October 2, 2001). His parents divorced when he was five years old, but he remains close with both of them. His mother works two jobs as a full-time hair stylist and as a part-time real estate agent. His dad owns a barber shop, and his grandmother used to own a salon. Musical Career Mikey gained his confidence as an artist by singing to the customers in the hair salon. He began singing after he watched his dad and grandpa sing, causing him to fall in love with music. School is very important to Mikey's mother, so he was not allowed to fully pursue music until he graduated. He auditioned for ABC's Boy Band with Ne-Yo's "Because Of You” in 2017, missing his high school graduation for the show. He was put in the bottom twice, and ended in the top eight. He released his single “Back To Him” after the show ended, and was featured in the song “Nowhere Fast” with fellow-former Boy Band member, Miles Wesley. In January 2018, Mikey joined with former contestants from Boy Band to form the four-piece band 4th Ave. On July 30, 2019, he announced his departure, having different aspirations and visions. Discography Quotes * "'How are you so hot?' I'm really not, it's cold in here." * "You have the key... to my heart. That's cringey, I'm sorry. I don't care though." * "'Will you date a fan?' Hm... I guess, yeah. 'Cause you guys are humans. And I'm attracted to humans. So... but you can't be weird. You gotta be cool. I'm a pretty chill person. You gotta be chill too." * "Pugs give good hugs." Trivia ★ His height is 5'11. ★ His shoe size is 10 ½ or 11. ★ His ethnicity is Mexican. ★ His favorite color is green. ★ Mikey gets his musical ability from his dad's side of the family and his good looks from his mom's side. ★ Mikey worked at the salon for extra money or for haircuts. ★ His mother works two jobs, as a full time hair stylist and as a part-time real estate agent. She has 8 siblings, of which all of the sisters own hair salons while all of the brothers own barber shops. Mikey's dad also owns a barber shop and his grandmother used to own a salon. ★ In Mikey's perfect world, he would join the band, get a record deal, become successful and then buy his mom and grandma a nice house so that they don't have to worry about money anymore.Boy Band Cast: Mikey Jimenez ★ His favorite holiday is Christmas. ★ He is scared of heights. ★ He is not really interested in Harry Potter. ★ His pet peeve is people assuming things. ★ He is Christian. ★ His favorite flavor of hi-chews is cherry. ★ He is allergic to cats. ★ He has a yorkie named Raja. ★ He likes English, and is bad at math. ★ He loves sour patch kids, it being his favorite candy along with Kit Kats. ★ Mikey got his ears pierced at junior year because his mom said he had to wait (he wanted them in middle school). ★ His perfect date is a dinner and a movie. ★ His favorite movie is Toy Story. ★ He wants to go to Paris for his honeymoon. References Category:People Category:Boy Band Contestants Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:4th Ave